In another life
by posiesandpansies
Summary: You meet someone. You two get close. It's all great for awhile. Then someone stops trying. Talk less. Awkward conversations. The drifting. No communication whatsoever. Memories start to fade. Then that person you knew becomes that person you knew.


**Prompt: Nobody's perfect until you fall in love with them **

Today seemed different to any other day. It was still raining. Snape was still miserable. It still seemed like it was forever from the holidays. Yet it still seemed today was the best day of days to come. There was a shadow of warmth. Snape had a curl of his lips. Somehow it seemed like it wasn't long till the holidays.

She loved him. She definitely loved him. From months of arguing with herself, she had come to terms with what had happened to her. It was love. That kind of love where you get butterflies fluttering in your stomach. That kind of love where you love every damn thing about them. Especially their flaws. Their flaws make them _them._ She loved his scars. She loved his moodiness and his sarcastic remarks. That's what made him Draco Malfoy. Nobody's perfect until you fall in love them.

She was going to tell him. She was going to finally tell him. He had told her before with a suggestive wink to take risks. She didn't think he meant her I mean they were only friends. She loved him and she was going to tell him. Then she would be able to say that he was hers. She would be able to shout out to everyone " Back off girls he's mine." She saw him there. He had mud all over his quidditch uniform but he still looked nice. He always did. Even if he was a bit cocky he was a nice guy. There was rumours about him breaking alot of girl's hearts but that wasn't true. He said his heart only belonged to one girl. Him saying that and then the wink she knew who it was. He came upto her. He did need a shower though. He stunk of mud. He saw her and flicked his hair back like he always did when he was nervous.

"Hey Draco."

"This may seem abit random. I love you." he chuckled nervously," I know it's sudden but I love you. I want to haul you up to that tower and lock you up. Then shout out to everyone to back off and that you're mine. I want you to stay on my arm forever. I want to marry you and have babies with you. Merlin I hate children but with you I think I'd be able to bear them. Oh Merlin this is so cringey I didn't think this would happen to me of all people."

Her heart stopped beating. Here he was declaring his love to her when she was going to do the same. It was perfect. He looked so cute looking sheepish and with a cheesy smile.

"That's what I'm going to tell Hermione, do you think she feels the same way?" he asked.

What? He loved _her._ I mean she knew they were close but not that close. He did flirt with her but this was Draco, he flirted with everyone. Except herself. She had mistaken his brotherly friendliness for flirting. He was always nervous around Hermione. All she could do was look at him and the expression on his face broke her heart. His eyes were full of warmth. Not the cold he used to have. She saw his eyes travel and then stop on a girl. A girl with brown curly hair accompanied by a red haired freckly boy on one side and a messy black haired boy. She saw them leave her by herself.

"Oh she's alone do you think I should tell her now. What if she says no? Should I tell her? Huh Pansy?" he asked.

All she could do was nod.

"Okay I'm going, wish me luck."

She saw him run up to her and stumble a little bit. He blushed and took her hand in his. He was saying his little speech. The one that was meant for her in another life, in another story. She saw her kiss him on the cheek and whisper in his ear. She saw him walk away with her cheeks red, her eyes twinkling and a big smile on her face. He then turned and sent a thumbs up to Pansy. She smiled and ran off to cry her heart out and maybe practice a few hexes on annoying first years. Oh Hermione Granger you dare break his heart, she thought, you'll have me to answer to.

She knew it was only a matter of time before it happened again. You meet someone. You two get close. It's all great for awhile. Then someone stops trying. Talk less. Awkward conversations. The drifting. No communication whatsoever. Memories start to fade. Then that person you knew becomes that person you _knew. _That's how it usually goes. She has learned this time. She wouldn't let them in this time. She didn't if they would leave or if they would stay so she pushed them all away.


End file.
